A Story For All Seasons Stories From the Storyteller
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: There are many Holidays in Equestria and many ways to celebrate them, as for The Storyteller, the only human in Ponyville, he like to tell stories. Lets listen in as The Storyteller as he provides the story for the holiday and for the guests that are accompanying him.


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. The story was also inspired by an old tail, but I can't remembers where it came from. I met this a just to knock the cobwebs out of my head it was meant as a funny side step

 **The Story of the Endless Story, Challenge at the Foal and Filly Fair**

MLPFIM

It was the foal and filly fair. This is a holiday this celebrates the little ones, well maybe it's more like a day for the families of Equestria.

There are a lot of foals in Ponyville, it was like a baby boom generation but with ponies And I've met most of their families too;

Sweetie Belle's parents Magnum and Perle, nice folks. They never really care about my looks.

Apple Bloom had her sister Applejack, older brother Big Macintosh and Granny Smith, down to earth folks. They were always hospitable to me even from the beginning .

Scootaloo's parents Graceful Wind and Quick Cut, I guess they don't come into town a lot many of the town folks didn't know Scootaloo had parents.

Twist's half sister Bon Bon and her marefriend Lyra.

I had decided to help out in the celebration by telling stories, big surprize right. But I decided that I would let them decide or rather challenge me. It was really fun for the foal and their families to make suggestion and I would tell them stories based on it. I even got to make some up, I felt like Dr. Seuss.

"Hay. Hay, Hay," Pinkie Pie shouted to me and waved her hooves wildly. She and the Cakes were coming through the crows with the little twins in their strollers. "I've got a story challenge for you. Want to hear what it is?"

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I bet you can't tell an endless story." Pinkie Pie prompted making her eyebrows wiggle as she talked. This made me smile I knew just the story but I needed the right setup for it. "I can't tell you one."

"You can't?" One little voice with a twang asked, that was Applebloom.

"You always have a story." Another young voice with a squeak added, then Sweetie Belle.

"That can't be true." A third voice, stronger this time was Scootaloo.

"But it should, I mean stories have a beginning middle and the end. At least that's what mom says." And the last would be Nyx added.

I watched as the The Cutie Mark Crusaders came through the crowd. Many in the crow were smiling, nodding and agreeing with one of the foal. I couldn't help it I was building up for what was coming. You see normally they would be right but this story did exist but just in a different way and I would have to set it up just right.

"There is an endless story but I can't because I'm not allowed to tell that story." I was still smiling, the setup was ready. Now I couldn't wait to start telling them the story

"WHAT!" Pinkie and the CMC shouted together.

"That's right, I can not tell you the endless story. Because it is said to be forbidden."

"Forbidden? Wait what does that mean?" Nyx asked but then after a moment of thought she looked up at me. "Wait there's more to this story isn't there?"

"You are so presitive Nyx," I told her. "This is the story of the endless story."

"Could you tell us?" Nyx asked.

I nodded at her and began. "Like I said this is the story of a story…"

* * *

 _once long ago in a Kingdom far away there lived an old king and his daughter a beautiful Princess._

 _The Princess was very beautiful and hand many suitors. The King did not want his daughter to marry because he he did not want to lose her or pay her dalrey. The King was not an evil or greedy soul, just old and lonely. His wife had passed away when the Princess was young and many of his friends died in great wars._

" _How can I stop my daughter from getting married?" He asked himself. "My daughter is very intelligent and choose a good husband I know. She has proven to be a good leader but I just can't be alone." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess it is impossible, everything as an ending to it." That is when the King had and idea._

* * *

Now I was getting the attention of more and more foals and their families.

"An idea? Why does the King have to be like that?" One foal asked aloud.

A mother looked down at her foal. "Well he was scared and some time when ponies are scared they do things that are mean or seem bad." The mother explained.

I liked what the mother was saying she was right. On the same point, I knew this was going to be annoying for them but the story was a little annoying at this point. I didn't say anything so I continued my story.

* * *

 _It was then that the challenge was put forth who could ever tell an endless story would win the right to marry the Princess._

 _There were many suitors who tried to tell an endless story, but soon they ran out of story to tell and were sent way as failures. It seemed like the his plan would work and his daughter would remain unmarried at least until he did. That was until one day the guards brought a strange, hairy man. The guards said that the man had been bathing in the mote._

 _He greeted the King and introduced himself as Burt._

" _Why were you bathing in my mote?" The King asked._

" _No, I wasn't trying to bath in your mote. I was trying to get attention. Your drawbridge was closed and I could not get in, I want to try my hand at telling an endless story. I already know one."_

" _Then you may try." The King said._

 _Burt smiled and started. " Once the there was a farmer and he owned a farm. He built a large barn and filled it with wheat until it was bursting full. When done he took a break, but little did he know that a single small ant had found it's way to her it's way to the barn full of wheat. This small ant was a scout for colony for ants. The scout found a tiny hole in the barn and it came through it. Finding what was in the barn the ant pulled a tiny bit of wheat to show the others. The scout went back to the colony and the other ants followed the scout's trail to the barn. One by one the ants went into the barn. One ant picked a piece of wheat and left back home. Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home. Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home. Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home."_

* * *

"But that's just him repeating one line over and over." Sweetie Belle pointed out. Interrupted me again.

"But Sweetie it's still a story." Nyx pointed out to her friend.

"But it's very annoying story." Applebloom said to her friends.

I nodded and and picked up my story again.

 _And so Burt's story went on for a long time_. " _Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home. Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home." He continued._

 _It went on like that for a long time. "Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home. Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home."_

 _The King and the Princess listen to Burt for a long time. The King's attention and patience was growing thin. Burt only continued. "Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home. Then another ant picked up a piece of wheat and went home."_

" _ **Will this story ever end!**_ " _The King losing all his patience had finally shouted out, but he only just realized his mistake and slumped onto his throne._

 _The Princess only smiled. She knew that Burt had bested her father. Burt only smiled back at the King and slowly, and purposeful said. "Nope"_

 _So the two were married, Burt had no home so he had to stay with the Princess and the King. So her father could save face the Princess decreed that no one could ever tell the endless story ever again._

I smiled at them all and finished. "And that is why I can't tell you an endless story but I can tell you the story of the story of the endless story."

The foals burst into cheers as parents and guardians clapped. This made me smile, I was glad that I was able to tell this story back home. Not to mention it was fun for the foals and their families, such a good day.


End file.
